Guides/Console
How To Acess The Cheat Screen To acess the cheat screen is very simple. You do not need to download any programs "recomended" to do this, you just need a working mouse and a downloaded and bought version of Don't Starve. You only need to do these few steps once and throughout all the old versions and current to new versions, you do not need to ever do this step again. Start Cheats 1.png|Step 1 Start Cheats 2.png|Step 2 Start Cheats 3.png|Step 3 Start Cheats 4.png|Step 4 Start Cheats 5.png|Step 5 Start Cheats 6.png|Step 6 #Hit Start Button on the bottom left side of the screen #Click on "Documents" on the right side of the window that popped up. #Double click on the "Klei" folder #Double click on "DoNotStarve" #Double click on "settings" #Change ENABLECONSOLE = false to ENABLECONSOLE = true # Launch Don't Starve Different Cheat Codes To acess each cheat window, press the ~ key to open it up. A window as on the right should appear where you can imput the code EXACTLY as you see it. Press enter once to enter the code. if the screen does not add any text, you put it in correctly, if the screen adds text, then you have to put it in again correctly.to exit the screen at any time, press the ~ key once again. To go back to a previous cheat, press the up arrow and change it to your liking or the correct way. Pressing ENTER will submit what you currently have. If ever you want to clear all the text once you exit the cheat box, press CTRL C, this will clear up the entire text. When you open the box again, however, the text will reappear. These cheat boxes work on every Character and some cheats require two steps (AKA two different imputs). More will be described when nessessary 'To Spawn In Mobs' Steps: *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code EXACTLY as you see it *Press the ENTER key *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code changing prefab to the mob and ammout to how many you want *Press the ENTER key Info: This cheat spawns in the prefered ammount of mobs you want, but some of them have a different name, such as the treeg uard being called the leif because in the coding of the game treeguard is mentioned as leif. If you want to know what all the names are for some mobs, you can check on the World editor screen where you can mouseover the few mobs listed. These mobs are the most common next to the birds. The other way is to visit this wiki and search up the specific types of animals or creatures from the mob page. To enter this code you need to type code one in first, then hit enter, and type in the second code, changing prefab tot he mod and ammount to how much you want. 'To Spawn In Items' Steps: *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code EXACTLY as you see it *Press the ENTER key *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code changing prefab to the item and ammount to how many you want. *Press the ENTER key Info: With this, you can have as much items as you want. All you really do is type in the spawn codes and have 10 fish to 100,000,000,000 lumber! you can even choose to have 47 of one and 1 of another. All up to you. All the codes for this is a bit defferent than the game namecodes. For you to want a woodwall, you type wall_wood_item and then as many of it as you wish. To enter this code you need to type code one in first, then hit enter, and type in the second code, changing prefab tot he mod and ammount to how much you want. 'To Make Character Invincible' Steps: *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code EXACTLY as you see it *Press the ENTER key Info: This is a very helpful code if you want to go into adventure mode and not really hack in any items or mods. all you do is type in the little code and your health never drops, your insanity stays the same (Now it won't deplete any if you eat a mushroom) and your hunger is set, even if you eat or don't eat! Do note that in Winter, you don't need any heatstones or hats and jackets! To enter this code you need to type code one in first, then hit enter. 'To Get All The Building Recipes' Steps: *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code EXACTLY as you see it *Press the ENTER key Info: As you might have guessed by the title, you will no longer have to run around finding lumber because you used up all your pine cones as fuel for those nights and then have a broked ax with no light while it gets dark. With this, you can make any craftable item any time, even if you have the supplies or not. Do note that if you have 2 lumber and you make a woooden plank, all lumber will be used, and if you have 10 lumber, only the required ammount for the planks will be used. To enter this code you need to type code one in first, then hit enter. 'To Show The Entire Map' Steps: *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code EXACTLY as you see it *Press the ENTER key *Press the ~ to open the window *Type in the code EXACTLY as you see it *Press the ENTER key Info: As the title suggests, you can now see the entire map. This is very usefu l for finding touchstones and areas where you for Maxwellls door and Wooden Things, along for the surrounding biomes and pig kings, gravestones, sinkholes and many other, such es of pigs. To enter this code you need to type code one in first, then hit enter.